


minutes after

by theyaskedmeto



Series: Everything Means Everything [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Kissing, M/M, Skank!Kurt, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto
Summary: From a prompt sent to me on Tumblr: "You take my breath away” “…” “y’know, like the song haha”The first few moments after Blaine's confession to Kurt, he's sort of starstruck and doesn't know what to say. This is what happens in those moments.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Everything Means Everything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866274
Kudos: 6





	minutes after

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting these prompt things so people actually notice I've posted them, rather than in one big chapter because the verses aren't connected anyway!

After the confrontation and the slightly awkward reunion between the two boys, they stay in their park for a while. 

It was getting dark anyway when Kurt walked over, and the warm air is now a little cooler on his fingertips and Blaine is kissing him, breath smelling of smoke again (he must’ve lit a cigarette before he started reading), soft but slightly fierce, Kurt’s bottom lip being pulled between Blaine’s teeth and eyes closed, not really aware of anything else but the other. 

It’s kind of an awkward position because both boys have to twist the swings’ chains to face each other, pushing themselves forward, and the hinges of the swing aren’t exactly new, and there’s screeching as they push and pull against each other. It isn’t desired, but Kurt’s whole lifestyle isn’t, he supposes, as Blaine lets out a soft groan that is weirdly unlike himself and Kurt’s unsure of who’s in control, because they’ve been doing this for what must be a while now, and none of Kurt’s thoughts are really that coherent at the moment. 

Blaine’s hand is cupping his face. Kurt knows because he knows those fingers, knows the shape of Blaine’s hand, feels the cold of his rings grazing his cheekbone as their lips press harshly together, and Kurt feels like he needs to hold Blaine closer closer  _ closer;  _ doesn’t really understand why he feels this way, but in the bottom of his heart he does.

_ I love you. _

And the words of Wendy Cope echo in his brain, the simplicity of those words, and his heart beats faster. It’s almost as if, when he thinks about it, he’s even more aware of Blaine’s lips on his. He’s more aware of the slightly chapped lips and the way they taste of nicotine, more aware of how he feels. And it’s scary, but after his realisation—after the dream with his mom—there’s something in him that feels like maybe he can do this. That maybe  _ they— _ he and Blaine—can do this. Because Kurt isn’t just Kurt now; he’s not on his own anymore.

And then Blaine pulls away, leaving Kurt wondering why he suddenly feels so  _ far _ from him. 

He’s only a few inches from his lips. Blaine mumbles, hazy with the calm of the moment, looking up to his eyes for a moment, “You take my breath away.”

Kurt’s a little starstruck because they’ve just been  _ here -  _ they were just so close and now Blaine is so far, and he’s saying all these words and he doesn’t know how to respond. So he doesn’t. He just stares at him dazedly, only half aware of the situation and most of his gaze is still focused on Blaine’s lips. 

Although, just for a moment, he looks up, and meets Blaine’s eyes, still not saying anything, and notices Blaine’s panicked expression.

Blaine stammers, “Um. Y’know? Like the song.” and it’s so unlike him, the way he says it; like his whole facade has broken just by a lack of response from Kurt; there’s a sharp look of guilt on his face before it quickly disappears. He has to say before everything is momentarily broken, “Whatever.”

Kurt soon laughs, “Shut the fuck up.” because he needs Blaine to know that this doesn’t matter now, not all these things need to matter - yes, there’s meaning in everything a person does but there’s no point in monitoring your every move. Not Blaine. Not for Kurt. 

He starts kissing him again, and the stars dance in the sky and Kurt thinks, maybe it’s just for them. Maybe this moment is just for them. 


End file.
